


Play It Loud

by AwakeMySoul, jarofhearts



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Newt always gets his way, Public Display of Affection, Smut, Teasing, Thomas and Teresa are Twins, Thomas is turned on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwakeMySoul/pseuds/AwakeMySoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofhearts/pseuds/jarofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group has a night out that takes an unexpected turn for Newt and Thomas. Or maybe not, because Minho always says that their dancing is more like foreplay than anything else. So Newt isn’t surprised when they find themselves in a dark corner at the club. But he's determined not to let it end there, and what he wants, he gets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Loud

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is based on a story idea we had quite a while ago, which you can see [here](http://subject-a-two.tumblr.com/post/106543512127/thomas-newt-au-the-one-where-newt-does-ballet). In a nutshell: Newt is a ballet dancer, Thomas and his friends are street dancers. This here is a random one shot later in that universe. Enjoy! :)

Watching Thomas dance was something Newt would never get tired of. Obscured as he often was by the mass of people moving around him, he'd always be able to pick him out, the dark hair, that particular set of shoulders, the way he moved. Confident and casual, not even trying to look particularly cool or sexy, not really trying out any moves, not with his twin right there dancing and laughing with him.

Still a natural. Newt had to smile a little to himself at the thought that this was something Thomas couldn't hide even if he tried to.

“You want another one?” was shouted in his ear over the loud, pulsing music, and Newt glanced over to see Alby gesture at the empty glass in Newt's hand, and he shook his head.

“No, thanks. Gonna go dance,” he shouted back. Alby's grin was white and brilliant in reply, and he snatched the empty glass away.

“Have fun!”

Newt lingered only a moment to watch him turn back to the others, before making his way through the crowd of people.

Teresa saw him first. She smiled and reached for Thomas' hand to tug him towards her, and then turned him around, chin lightly on his shoulder so that they were both facing Newt's direction. He had no idea what she was saying, couldn't over the music, but once he had given her a quick grin, his focus of attention shifted to Thomas anyway, drinking in the wide smile he was given.

Newt stepped right up into Thomas' personal space, smiling back while his hands fell to his boyfriend's hips, and their movements aligned. Sometimes he was still surprised how natural it felt to dance with Thomas, how easy and comfortable, like they'd never done anything else together.

Thomas' body instantly melted against his as all three of them started to move to the deep pulsing beat and the lights flashing around them. Long arms found their way around him, pulling him closer in one fluid movement until he was fully pressed against Thomas. Newt laughed openly at his boyfriend's antics, but indulged him for a few quick beats before he let himself fall back to twirl around his own achsis, pressing his back against Thomas' front.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Teresa already got bored with them and found someone else to dance with and damn, girl got some moves.

Had to be the genes after all.

It made Newt grin, and he reached up to slide his fingertips against the back of Thomas' neck, warm skin, a hint of sweat, soft hair to play with while they danced. It had never been as easy as with Tommy, to forget about posture, let his body become pliant, obey the hands that had found his hips, and the sway of those behind him.

The song merged into the next, upbeat and playful, and Newt turned his head to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend's face, corners of his lips curling.

He could feel Thomas mouthing words against the soft skin behind his ear like little butterfly kisses before the fingers on his hips guided him into another twirl. Their chests met a bit uncoordinated, making them stumble and laugh and Newt grinned when one of Thomas' hands settled on his lower back with two of his fingers slipping underneath the hem of his short white t-shirt as they fell into the new rhythm.

Everywhere Thomas touched him, his skin tingled.

His own hands settled on the other boy's shoulders, just where collar met skin, and as they moved together, Newt watched how the darkness and red and blue lights made Thomas' eyes black. Got a grin and returned it, private, between the two of them.

He was aroused in a way that wasn't quite sexual, not yet, not _bodily_. Would be soon, probably, but for now it was the stare they held, the hands on each other, the way movement was innate with him.

There was sweat under his fingertips, and he wanted to tilt his head and taste it.

Thomas must have noticed the shift inside him because he slowed their movements down, aligned it to a more subtle, underlying beat of the song, the fingers on his skin matching it as they played with invisible patterns. Newt always admired how sensitive Thomas reacted to his moods, always wondered why the other boy could read him like an open book.

So it was no surprise when Thomas pressed closer, bringing their hips together with ease.

Newt bit down on his lip around a soft moan. Such a tease.

He tipped his head forward and brought their lips together as well, a taste of alcohol and fruit and Thomas, and wanted to laugh because it was delicious, and because it was his to taste. But he wanted to keep kissing too, so he slid his arms around his boyfriend's neck instead and kissed until he'd made that taste his own.

Finally he did laugh when he bit down on Tommy's lower lip, and then pulled his head away again. There was a small pout forming on his boyfriend's lips and a teasing twinkle in his eyes before the hand on Newt's back fully disappeared under his shirt. The warmth of skin against skin made him shiver, but somehow they still managed to keep the rhythm, their instincts taking over. Even as Thomas bent his head down to trace a patch of skin on his neck with his lips.

Newt slid his fingers up into the dark hair and sighed, relished, head tipping back and eyes falling shut.

He knew what their friends were going to say when they'd return, and it curled the corners of his lips into a smile.

“Newt,” Thomas said against his ear as he continued to rock them to the music in slow, small grinds. “Let's go somewhere else.”

The arms around him tightened for a moment, the hand underneath his shirt caressing his naked hip one last time before it disappeared to grab his hand.

Newt wasn't exactly surprised, smile growing into a grin. His fingers closed around Thomas' and he let himself be led along, weaving through the moving and grinding bodies of dancing people towards the edge of the dance floor. His lips were still tingling from the kiss, and he sure as hell wasn't going to say no to a bit of proper making out.

As soon as the crowd didn't press as close anymore, Newt stepped forward and fitted himself against Thomas' back as they walked, arms sliding around his waist, lips pressing a quick kiss to the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

“Love the way you dance, Tommy, always gonna love it.”

Thomas didn't stop walking, only turned his head slightly, a warm smile on his lips before he clashed their lips together, coaxing him into an open mouthed kiss. The uncomfortable angle made them both shuffle and stumble over the floor until they'd reached a quiet, dark corner between the end of the bar and a wall.

“I love the way you move,” Thomas breathed when he gently guided him against the wall, his body promptly following Newt to close the space between them. “Loved it the first time I saw you.”

Newt laughed and let his head fall back against the wall, tugging Thomas closer by his hips. He mouthed at his chin, bit gently into it.

“Same here. So bloody sexy,” he smiled, fingertips running along the v-neck of Thomas' t-shirt.

He felt Thomas shiver at the touch, felt the light rumble of a moan vibrating against his chest before he got a deep voiced answer.

“Fuck… I love you. “

The words were only a whisper against his lips while Thomas' hands once again slipped underneath his t-shirt. Hot and warm and perfect, sending delicious goosebumps over Newt's skin, and the only way he could reply to that was by kissing him again.

His fingertips brushed over Thomas' neck like those on his own sides and back, making him hum appreciatively, and he thought about what he'd do if they were at home now.

There'd be no neckline in his way, that much he knew for sure.

A thigh found its way between his legs, the sudden shift and the friction making them both moan into the kiss, and Newt could feel the effect he had on his boyfriend pressing into his own flesh. The little ginds of their hips could barely be noticeable for a passerby until Thomas broke their kiss in favour of trailing his lips down Newt's throat, gently sucking a mark into the skin right above his pulse point.

He simply let his head sink back against the wall then, lids fluttering shut, skin exposed to his boyfriend's lips. Newt slid his arms around Thomas' neck and tilted his hips up against him, the pressure sweet and exhilarating. And he had no qualms whatsoever about letting the soft moan past his lips that came up his throat, over the music audible only to the pair of ears right next to his mouth.

He could feel Thomas' answering one vibrating against his neck, and with a playful nick to his skin one hand slipped out from underneath his shirt, momentarily tracing the skin where it met the waistband of his jeans before it settled on his ass, squeezing it in a manner only Tommy would.

The motion brought their groins even closer together, making them both shudder against each other, Thomas' breath hot and damp on Newt's skin.

That had escalated quickly.

Newt had to laugh at the thought, soft and breathless, and he bit down on his lower lip to stifle it. It felt so good, and he didn't want to stop, not at all, their hips grinding together, his fingertips brushing through the short hair on the back of Thomas' neck, those hands on the back of his jeans, just where he wanted them.

Still.

“Tommy…”

His boyfriend didn't seem to hear him at first, lips and tongue back to playing with his neck. All teasing nicks and licks, the hand on his ass wandering up and down, alternating between pressure and caress. But then there was a small hesitation in the movements before the mouth on his neck pulled back, leaving it cold and empty.

“What?” Thomas asked into the small space between their lips, and Newt lowered his head again to be able to look at him.

A lopsided smile flickered over his lips.

“I think this is about the point where we should talk about heading home.”

Something like a whine escaped his boyfriend's lips at his words.

“But that would involve moving,” he said with a small smirk, leaning down to give Newt a short open-mouthed kiss before punctuating his next words with a slight squeeze.

“Not to mention letting go.”

“Yeah, genius.” Newt could feel the grin on his lips widening, and he leaned forward to nip on Thomas' jaw, followed by a kiss firmly on his lips. “Wouldn't have figured that out without you.”

Thomas pouted at him, clearly not happy about the prospect of having to leave their corner.

“Or maybe we could…” He stopped there, grinning, but Newt huffed because he didn't really need him to go on to know what he was thinking.

“Nope.”

“Oh come on, where's your sense of adventure?” Thomas asked with a wide, mischievous grin, his hand once again finding its way underneath Newt's shirt, fingertips slowly tracing each vertebra.

He loved that kind of touch, and Thomas knew it. It brought a half-heartedly reproachful noise over Newt's lips, but he couldn't quite bring himself to move away.

“I have plenty of that. Don't _you_ want to do it properly?”

Thomas hummed in the back of his throat, leaning down to speak right into Newt's ear.

"We could be real quick here and then do it _properly_ at home?"

The grin was almost audible even over the deep beat surrounding them, and for a moment Newt wasn't sure if Thomas was still somewhat serious about this or if he was only teasing him now. Then again the hardness pressing into his hip told another story. So the glance Newt threw him was one of amused warning.

"You're not getting me out of my pants in some dingy corner where it smells and people walk by. Don't you have any standards?" he added with a smirk, hand curling on the back of Thomas' neck.

"Good point,” Thomas agreed after a second, placing a small kiss onto the corner of Newt's mouth. “But home is really _far_ away!”

The words made Newt snicker softly, and he slid his foot up around Thomas' calf, gently sliding over it. "You could see it as an exercise in self-discipline," he muttered and tilted his head enough to be able to brush their lips together, fleeting and teasing, making his boyfriend shudder and moan, his head falling forward, hiding his face against Newt's neck.

“Don't do something like that and expect me not to fuck self-discipline,” he protested while his fingertips traced the sharp outline of Newt's hipbone.

Newt would be lying if he said the words didn't fill him with warmth, the one that came only from Thomas. He smiled and pressed the next kiss to his boyfriend's temple.

"It's not about fucking self-discipline."

Even without seeing Thomas' face Newt knew he was pouting. He could practically see it in his mind.

“Then let's go home, so I can have you on my bed,” the boy answered acceptingly, tightening his hold on Newt, brightening his smile.

He raked his fingers through Thomas' hair, a caress that plainly spoke of his affection. "Not going to say no. But how about you take me to dance some more first, and then we can go home and you can have me on your bed a lot more thoroughly than anything we could do here?"

Thomas lifted his head, wearing a wide lewd smile.

"Thoroughly, huh? Is that a promise?"

"Yes," Newt grinned back without hesitation, still feeling high on their dancing and kissing and grinding. He let his hand brush over the side of Thomas' face and held his gaze. "Thoroughly."

Leaning into the touch Thomas smiled and took Newt's hand into his, caressing his knuckles lightly with the pad of his thumb.

"Okay... I guess Minho is right. He always tells me our dancing looks more like some kind of foreplay than anything else."

Newt found himself laughing again, and he tilted his head forward so that, for a moment, their foreheads were touching. “Can't say he's wrong, no.”

“But ninety percent of it is your fault,” Thomas answered with a smile, “because it should be illegal to move the way you do.”

Instead of waiting for an answer Thomas leaned down, catching his lips with his own for a quick kiss with a teasing nick.

If they weren't careful, Newt was aware of that, they were going to end up right where they had left off and would be making out against that wall again in no time. It still took a couple of seconds before he could stop himself from teasing back - a bite into Thomas' lower lip, one more quick kiss - and Newt was able to finally push his boyfriend away from him.

“Flatterer,” he muttered, but it was with a grin while he reached down to adjust his t-shirt back to some semblance of propriety. “Besides, if my moves are illegal, what are _yours_ , hm?”

“I don't think I'm the flexible one here,” Thomas smiled, unconsciously mirroring his motion, flattening the wrinkles out of his shirt and his dishevelled hair before reaching down to subtly adjust himself inside his jeans.

Newt smirked, but the edges around his gaze were soft as he glanced at his boyfriend again. “No, you're just the one who can move like rippling water.”

The words made Thomas chuckle, his shoulders moving slightly before he offered his hand in an inviting gesture.

“Come on, one last dance and then I'll take you home and have my way with you.”

“Sounds promising,” Newt grinned back, but it was filled with warmth, and he reached out immediately to take the offered hand and entwine their fingers. The gentle squeeze was just another way of saying more than his confident words and teasing grins did.

“I try my best,” Thomas answered with a grin of his own, pulled Newt away from the wall and led him back towards the dance floor, both of them ignoring the knowing side-glance from the bartender.

Everyone else was on the dance floor as well now, Teresa, Minho, Alby and Jeff, Winst and Siggy, all of them having carved out a bit of space for them all to fit into and dance, and they cheered over the impossibly loud music when Thomas and Newt returned. In the end it was - unsurprisingly - more than one dance since everyone else was there as well now, but Newt really didn't mind. The low lights and the beat of the songs, the company of the others and the hands on his hips, the body close to his own, intimate and proud and a bit possessive, made for the best kind of night out.

So one song turned into one hour, but eventually they ignored every kind of protest or knowing grin from their friends and Thomas' twin, and left.

 

***

 

The moment Thomas closed the door of his appartment behind them, he grabbed Newt around the waist and blindly guided them to his small bedroom at the end of the corridor, his hands already freeing him from his jacket before he carelessly threw it onto the floor.

“God, you have no idea how hard it was to not jump you in the middle of the club tonight,” Thomas said, his voice sounded deep and husky in Newt's ear while his lips left a wet trail down his neck, making him laugh and shudder at the same time.

“Yeah? What was so different about tonight?” Newt wanted to know, hands sliding onto Thomas' shoulders under his jacket. He had to give the other boy a light, amused kick before the hands let go of his hips with an unwilling sound, and he could finally push the jacket off as well.

Thomas was back in his personal space right away, hands fumbling with the hem of his shirt, impatiently looking for bare skin.

“Maybe because of that damn shirt,” he responded huskily as he pulled it unceremoniously over Newt's head. “You do realise that it's unnecessarily short, right?”

“Yes, Tommy, I'm aware,” Newt was laughing, unable not to. He was still riding on his high that had absolutely nothing to do with any substance whatsoever, but that reminded him of a performance gone well and the cheer of an audience, powerful enough that it paid off all the hours of hurt and exhaustion.

The way Thomas touched him, looked at him, gave him something similar. Just that he was so open about wanting him, so ridiculous at it that Newt couldn't not laugh, but at the same time it pushed all his buttons and he wouldn't want his boyfriend to change a single bit.

“Then my reaction shouldn't surprise you,” Thomas smirked amusedly, at the same time walking him over to the bed until they both tumbled down onto it.

Newt could feel his boyfriend laugh against his neck before he lifted his head, their eyes locking. And sure enough Thomas was grinning down at him with flushed cheeks and tousled hair.

“There you go. A bed.”

“And isn't that so much better,” Newt grinned back, raising one hand to rake it over Thomas' dark hair, ruffling it up further. He tilted his head up to press a kiss to his boyfriend's jaw, slid his feet up Thomas' calves, and then pushed against his shoulders, rolling them over with his knees locked on the other boy's hips. He came out on top with a smile, nestled in Thomas' lap, and he reached up to trace the line of his jaw with his fingertips.

“I need to be kind of blunt right now,” he announced, a quick smile dancing on his lips as he let his gaze trail from Thomas' eyes to his lips and back. “After all that… if I don't want you to come five minutes into this, should I give you a blowjob first?”

Thomas' hand shot up, fingers curling around Newt's nape to pull him down, closer.

“Only if it's part of _thoroughly_ ,” he replied with a subtle thrust of his hips, leaning up to lick over Newt's lips before fully closing the space between.

He indulged Thomas happily, and so they kissed for a few long moments, chasing faint hints of coke and rum on each other's tongues. Eventually Newt grew tired of having to lean down, and so he slid further down and stretched out on top of his boyfriend, still straddling his hips, but now more comfortably able to bite into his lower lip.

“I promised you thoroughly, you'll get thoroughly. Answer the bloody question.”

A warm affectionate smile appeared on Thomas' face.

“You know I'd never say no to your mouth,” he murmured quietly, reaching out to touch Newt's bottom lip, gently tracing it. Earning himself a smile.

“Yeah… I know,” Newt admitted and pressed a kiss to the single digit.

He had Thomas out of the rest of his clothes in a matter of moments. It hadn't been untrue, that a part of the reason he did this was because he didn't want it to be over too soon. For that the buildup had been too long, too good, and he'd looked forward to this too much.

The other part of the reason was that the sounds and faces Tommy made when he had his dick sucked were among Newt's favourite things in the world. And just as he had planned, Newt managed to reduce his boyfriend to a trembling mess, all taut muscles and deliciously pleading noises, with only a few well-practiced licks and sucks. He hummed encouragingly when Thomas' hand found their way into his hair, because the gesture was never demanding or forceful but rather anchoring and guiding. Reassuring. A caress he never wanted to miss.

“Newt… fuck,” was the only warning he got before Thomas reached his climax with a low moan, but the only warning he needed. He had felt it coming in the way the hand in his hair had tightened just a little, in the way the muscles in thighs and stomach had twitched.

Newt took his time cleaning away the traces of release, but when he was done, he quickly got rid of his own jeans and underwear, and then settled into the crook of Thomas' arm, who was still lying bonelessly on his back, but not the only one who needed a moment.

After a while Thomas turned onto his side, arm still comfortably nestled underneath Newt's head while his free hand stroked the skin of his naked side, down over his hips and up his spine again, leaving a comfortable warmth in its wake that Newt enjoyed with half closed lids. Thomas had always been very physical in his affections; even way before they had managed to get their shit together, the other boy had often lingered inside his personal space.

“What do you want?” he finally asked Newt, his fingertips now tracing his hipbones with small circles, every now and then teasingly slipping lower and lower.

Newt smiled against Thomas' shoulder, not quite ready to move.

“To purr like a cat, if I was capable of it,” he admitted freely, smile turning into a soft grin as he moved his hips subtly into the touch. “If not that, I'd settle for some fingering, and a nice long fuck. No training tomorrow.”

It was a reminder for them both, though Newt was rather sure it was unnecessary. He absently kissed the nearest place on his boyfriend that was in reach: shoulder again.

Thomas chuckled lightly, his eyes shining mischievously while he moved to turn Newt onto his back and instantly covered his body with his own.

“I guess that can be arranged,” he responded teasingly, leaning down for a deep, open-mouthed kiss before he broke it to let his lips trail down Newt's neck and over his collarbone. Small nibbling bites paired with kisses and Newt could feel Thomas' hand slowly sneak between his legs, parting them so he could fit more comfortably between them.

Newt shifted on the sheets, bunched up a pillow behind his head, and let his legs fall open. He reached up and combed his fingers through Thomas' hair while his other reached out to tug the top drawer of Thomas' nightstand open.

“Stop _guessing_ , Tommy.”

“Pushy,” Thomas protested with one last playful bite to Newt's nipple, then leaned up and trailed his hands over Newt's thighs before reaching for the lube inside the drawer.

“It never stops to amaze me just _how_ bossy you can be in bed. You're fooling everyone with that pretty face of yours,” he continued while slicking two of his fingers, and Newt laughed.

“That's the idea. But I didn't exactly choose my face, and you shouldn't be so surprised anymore.”

Not after half a year, and not after the amount of sex they'd had so far.

It was, in their defense, pretty good sex, and Newt had inwardly cursed his boyfriend more than once the following days during training. That didn't exactly seem to stop him from going back for more though.

Thank God for days off.

“You always surprise me,” Thomas smiled down at him, kneeling between his legs, one hand gently stroking the soft skin of Newt's inner thigh. “I like it.”

Finally Thomas' fingers reached down, gingerly circling Newt's entrance and rubbing over it to give him time to get used to the sensation before his boyfriend carefully pushed one finger inside.

Newt wanted to draw his legs around him to pull him closer, spur him on.

“Come on,” he muttered, comfortably stretching out, hips pressing back against Thomas' hand. “I'm not made of paper, you know _that_ at least,” he added with a small grin.

Newt's words, or maybe the movement of his hips, had the desired effect on Thomas, because the boy moaned quietly in the back of his throat and paused the motions of his finger inside of him for a few fleeting second before he worked a second finger in.

“So impatient,” Thomas emphasised with a still careful twist of his fingers, combining it with an impish nip to the sensitive skin of his inner thigh that made Newt snicker quietly.

Giving him another moment to get used to the intrusion, Thomas started to move his fingers in little scissoring motions then, leisurely stretching him open, letting a content sigh fall from his lips. Newt watched him from under half lowered lids, his body tingling comfortably with renewed arousal, worked into his nerve endings by those familiar, attentive fingers just as he had hoped for. Thomas could sometimes be pretty damn clumsy with his hands, but this he knew how to do.

As if to prove the thought right, he crooked his fingers and sent a jolt through Newt's body, and he moaned half in surprise and half in appreciation.

“Oh… mmhh yes, getting there…”

Thomas ignored him, only kept working his fingers in and out in a deliberate, torturing pace, easily holding Newt down with his other hand before he added a third one, and if it wasn't for the light tremor in his boyfriend's arms Newt would have thought he was completely unaffected by the way their bodies were connected.

But Newt knew that Thomas loved watching him come apart underneath his hands, the same way Newt loved to see Tommy completely undone by his touch. So he didn't even try to hold back, not when his eyes fell shut, nor when Thomas' fingers hit him _just right_ and started making him breathless, making his hips buck up into the touch, making short moans cross his lips.

This was _exactly_ what he'd been hoping for, and Newt had no doubt that Thomas could make him come like this with maybe just a few additional strokes, if he put his mind to it.

“Newt.”

The voice was unexpectedly close to his ear, and when Newt opened his eyes again he could see Thomas leaning over him, smiling down at him. His fingers still pressed up inside him, moving with small, sure jabs.

“Are you ready?” he whispered and sought out Newt's lips for a kiss, effectively preventing him from answering anything coherent. But Newt did reach up to sling his arm around Thomas' neck and pull him closer, getting out a reply only when he broke their kiss with a bite to his boyfriend's lower lip.

“More than ready,” he muttered, shuddering under Thomas' hands.

With a last peck to Newt's lips Thomas leaned back, carefully withdrew his fingers and fished the lube and a condom off the bedside table.

“You were right, this is much better than a dingy corner where it smells,” Thomas teased, the words turning into a strangled hiss as he rolled the condom over his dick and slicked it with more lube. Newt grinned and reached down as well, his hand joining Thomas', their fingers entwining.

“You don't say. Here, let me…” he added then, gently pushing Thomas off him and onto the side, sitting him down against the headboard to climb over his lap. From there it was easy to position himself, easy to hold his boyfriend's dick in place to let the head slide into him.

Thomas' hands shot up to Newt's hips, holding on tight probably to keep himself from thrusting up into Newt, his fingers likely to leave light bruises on Newt's skin.

“God,” Thomas shuddered against him, throwing his head back against the headboard, and Newt breathed out in a rush once he was fully inside. His hands slid onto Thomas' shoulders, fingers brushing over the skin up into his hair at the back of his neck to play with the strands again. His hips twitched down against him in tiny movements, unconscious almost, working him deeper, a smile flickering over his lips even as a pleasant tingle went through him.

“Just to think you'd have missed out on this…”

Thomas' grip on his hips loosened, his hands stretching out over Newt's skin in a slow, palming motion, up and down, back and forth, encouraging him to move, his thumbs sneakingly brushing over Newt's erection.

“You're right, it would have been such a shame,” he admitted a bit strangled, clearly fighting to keep himself from thrusting up into Newt.

It made him laugh, somehow, and he aborted the small rocking of his hips for a moment to wrap his arms around Thomas' neck and kiss him, deep and long, and utterly grateful that he had made that split second decision just over half a year ago to approach that group of boys in the corner of the skater park.

“As much as I love kissing you, babe,” Thomas breathed over Newt's lips after finally breaking their kiss, “I'd really appreciate you riding my dick now.”

He emphasized his last words with a sharp push of his hips, closing the space between them again to catch Newt's gasp falling from his mouth with his own.

So he started to move, anchoring himself with his arms around Thomas' shoulders to roll his hips against him. And Newt couldn't let it go without muttering, “Who's pushy now,” the moment their kiss broke just enough to form words, lips staying close enough to reclaim each other in any spur of the moment.

Thomas breathed out unsteadily and a quiet moan spilled from his throat as he started to rock in counter rhythm.

Newt could feel a hand stroke down his nape and over his spine, settling underneath his thighs, coaxing him into shifting closer before Thomas used the new angle to thrust harder into him. Short, sharp thrusts that kept their bodies close and caused small, relishing moans and gasps to fall from their lips.

Newt used his leverage to ground down against Thomas' thrusts, the angle not perfect but pleasing nonetheless, letting his arousal mount slowly just like it had ever since Thomas had started fingering him, ever since they had started dancing even, back in the club. It was the kind that wandered slowly through his body until it had reached every last part of him, down to his toes and into his fingertips, sparking up along his spine into his head to make him the best kind of lightheaded.

Eventually, slowly, his thighs started to burn from the long minutes of rocking with each other, kissing gasps and smiles off each other's lips, touching skin and hair.

"Tommy," he muttered and struggled to break away from their kiss to breathe deeply and arch his back. "I want…"

He leaned back, unfolded his legs to stretch and wrap them around Thomas' waist, and lay back on the bed, hips still pressed snugly into his boyfriend's lap.

"'kay, go on, please…"

A strangled moan escaped Thomas at the new angle, his hands wandering on Newt's thighs, and he could feel his boyfriend's gaze on his exposed body, taking him in, leaving a hot wave of arousal spreading through his body.

“Fuck…” Thomas gasped, his fingers sneaking up until they reached the joint between Newt's hip and leg, caressing it gently before holding him tight as he picked up a deliciously languid, measured pace.

And _that_ was just amazing, because now the angle was perfect. Thomas hit that spot on the first try, startling a soft "Oh fuck" from Newt's lips that sounded suspiciously like a whimper, and he successfully clamped down on the next one. But his eyes fell shut and he pressed his head down to the bed to arch his back, even though he couldn't possibly fit better into Thomas' lap now.

Newt could hear his boyfriend hum approvingly, smiling down at him while he alternated between slow, grinding movements into him and slightly faster thrusts. Soon they were both panting heavily, sweat painting their bodies in a glistening hue and deep choked sounds were falling over their lips. Just when Newt wanted to ask for _more_ , Thomas placed his hand on his abdomen, the touch warm and deliberate against his skin, fingers teasing along his hipbone before they, _finally_ , wrapped around Newt's dick, stroking him synchronously to his quickening thrusts, and Newt felt instantly how the touch rushed him closer to his release.

“Oh God… harder, _harder_ ,” he demanded, barely aware of the words that made it over his lips, breathless but insistent, muscles starting to curl tight in immediate anticipation.

Thomas seemed to answer him though, his hips bucking up as he worked himself harder into Newt, and his whole body convulsed when Thomas circled the tip of his dick with his thumb, guiding him closer to the edge.

He could vaguely hear something like a broken sob leave Thomas' throat, mixing with those wonderful, dirty noises Newt loved while Thomas tried to keep the rhythm throughout Newt falling apart underneath his touch.

It wasn't short and sudden, just like it hadn't been all night. Newt felt it coming a long way off, rushing through his whole body, the intensity after the long buildup making all his senses swim. So he was only vaguely aware of the curses escaping him, or what his hands were gripping blindly as he came, long and hard, and utterly wrecking.

His hips twitched and his body shuddered around Thomas, causing the boy to shift his hands back to his hips, holding him in place as he chased his own release.

“Oh god, oh god… fuck,” Newt dimly heard Thomas grind out, still pounding hard into him, his body shaking as he thrust through Newt's orgasm until he fell over the edge as well. Thomas' hips stilled for a moment before he came apart with a broken groan, riding it out with little rolling motions of his hips that sent Newt right into small aftershocks somewhere between amazingness and oversensitivity. He groaned and pressed the crook of his arm over his eyes but let Thomas ride out his orgasm, still feeling too shaky for anything else anyway.

Their heavy, unsteady breaths was the only thing audible in the room for a moment, and Newt could feel Thomas take a few seconds before slowly pulling out, making them both hiss softly at the sensation. Newt's legs were still shaking when Thomas reached out and gently moved them from their position around his hips, quickly discarding the condom and weakly rolling to Newt's side. His arm came up around Thomas' shoulders instinctively, before he was even really able to catch his breath, but the warmth against his side was just as welcome as every touch before that.

A satisfied grin flickered over his lips and he took a deep breath, happily watching the ceiling.

“We're still getting better at this.”

Thomas chucked tiredly, leaning up so he could place a gentle kiss to Newt's collarbone.

"I'd hope so... remember that disastrous first time?" he mumbled while a hand was brushed absently over his shoulder blade.

“It wasn't _that_ bad,” Newt protested instinctively, paused, and then started to snicker quietly.

"Oh please." Thomas lazily pinched Newt's nipple between two fingers. "It was all awkward and fumbling... I was so fucking nervous."

Newt huffed, slapping his hand away. “You were _adorable_.”

"Right," Thomas said and Newt could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "But doesn't matter anyway, because we managed to learn each other, right?" The question was accompanied by Thomas leaning up to close his mouth over Newt's in a deep kiss.

And that didn't really matter either, because it was one of the better things for them to do right now. Because, Newt mused as he slid his free arm around Thomas' waist and parted his lips, he didn't have anything but agreement to say anyway.

 


End file.
